2011-08-13 - Peace Does Not Come Easily
There's been much less cooking coming out of the Excelsior Hotel than usual, but today things are starting to change. Smells of rice and fish cooking have been wafting from the kitchen for a few hours now, and at the moment Will is in the process of putting most of what he's been cooking into the refrigerator. He's started to clean up his appearance as well, wearing jeans and a clean white button up, instead of the worn t-shirts he'd been wearing for some time. An invitation has gone out to those nearby, mostly by phone, saying that there is dinner available for anyone who has the time to drop by for some. Fortunately, Elizraim never was one to need food. And, truth be told, food isn't the reason ey's come down to the dining room today. Ey didn't get the phone message (Elizraim still isn't keen on technology). No, ey came in to use the piano. Though, at the smells coming from the kitchen (and suddenly desiring a bit of tea), ey pokes eir head in, curiously...and, with a bit of an "eep," quickly backs out almost immediately. Will is in the process of putting rice into a bowl when Elizraim pokes eir head in. He glances up, but the door is already closed. A moment later, he steps out of the kitchen with the bowl in his hands. "I know you don't eat much," He says quietly, both his voice and emotions sad but quietly calm, the way one might feel after a good, hard, cry. "But its lighter food, from the place I was born. And there's tea, if you want some." Elizraim was trying to beat a hasty retreat, but Will came out too quickly. Ey pauses, and looks back towards Will. "I..." Ey looks off to the side. "I apologize. I did not mean to appear before you. If you wish me to leave, I shall return to my room until you have finished here." Will blinks. It takes him a couple of seconds to respond, as he works through the surprise. Then he smiles a little. "I believe, if that is what I wanted, I would not be standing here now. I invited everyone to dinner. Including you." He pauses, frowning, and adds, "I'm sorry. I did not realize you were trying so hard to stay away. I would have spoken to you earlier if I had." Elizraim looks actually a little ashamed, still not willing to return eir gaze to Will. "Do not apologize. You are mourning the loss of your friend...a friend with whom I often argued. It is not proper for me to be in your sight. You should be permitted to remember the best of times." Again, Will pauses before speaking. He moves to a table, setting down the bowl of rice before he says, "I see. Thank you for explaining. However, I believe I would rather have those close to me near than that they give me space. I grieved alone once, and I have come to realize that I do not wish to do so again." He smiles a little more, the expression actually touching his eyes, "And I think... even though you argued with him, those memories are not bad ones for me. It was a part of him I rarely saw, and I am grateful now, that I was able to in the short time I had." Elizraim slowly looks towards Will, surprisingly timidly, and finally seems a little more at ease at seeing the smile. "In truth?" Ey gives a hesitant little smile. "Then...I shall retreat from you no longer. Yet, Will...though you have seen these memories as good, in the end..." Ey takes a deep breath, and then bows--not the usual little bow ey gives that is one given to a lesser, but a deep bow of apology and humility. "...please accept my deepest apologies." Will smiles, nodding in responce to the question. The bow, however, catches him completely off guard. He freezes, and for a few seconds a jumble of emotions surface. He quickly controls himself, taking a calming breath before he smiles again, a little shakily this time, "Of course. Though I'm not sure I deserve such an honor. And... thank you. For the music, I mean. I have yet to thank you properly for it. It was... beautiful." Elizraim stands again, shaking eir head. "You do. You have been kind to me since my arrival, Will, and you are worthy of my respect. I regret that I have not often shown it to the degree I should." Ey smiles, gently. "I am glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that it helped to bring you peace." Will looks down briefly at the mention of peace, but when he looks up again his eyes are mostly calm. "In time, perhaps. Did you want any tea? I'm going to pour myself a cup, before the rice gets cold. I'll pour you one as well if you like." He turns to open the kitchen door, waiting for Elizraim's answer before he heads through. Elizraim nods, clearly understanding. "Sometimes...peace does not come easily." Ey considers, then nods a bit, smiling. "I think that I should like some, yes. Thank you, Will." Well, that newfound respect isn't enough for Elizraim to go get the tea emself, but it is enough to make em acknowledge that Will's doing something nice rather than fulfilling a responsibility, anyway. Will nods and steps into the kitchen. He returns quickly with a tray set with tea things, which are set down next to Elizraim. "I shall have to speak with my Father soon." He comments quietly as he pours, "I suspect I am causing him some discomfort, I do not think he knows what to say to me." Elizraim takes a seat, nodding. "Your parent is...reserved. I think it may be less that he does not know what to say, and more that he...is waiting for the right time to say it. I think you are right to approach him. I think he may wish to know that you are ready." Once the tea is poured, Will also sits. "Hmmm." He nods a little. "That may be true." He is silent, then, for a little as he drinks his tea and has a few bites of rice. "I... believe I should point out something." He says after a bit. "Though I do not mind the term, I believe that the proper one for Solomon's relation to me is, in this country, boyfriend." Elizraim sips from eir tea as well, smiling contentedly, and looks thoughtful as Will speaks. "Boyfriend." A long pause. "I fail to see the...ah. This does not just identify the gender...it is a romantic term. Is that correct?" "Yes." Will glances up from his tea, offering a hesitant smile, "It is admittedly strange. But then, much of this language is, I find. And I suspect you will want to be aware of it. While I do not know... if you intend to form any such relationships, there might be those who will want such things from you, someday. You should probably know what it is they are asking of you." Elizraim nods, taking another sip as ey thinks. "Thank you for this information, Will. I think it unlikely that I shall seek romance in the mortal world, but it is good to have this knowledge so that I make no mistakes. I do not desire to agree to a friendship and find later that the other intended...more...than I had thought." Will nods, "That was my thought. It is, it seems, especially popular among girls that are of the age you generally appear as." He frowns a little, "Even the older ones, I have yet to pass a day at school without hearing of some new romantic pairing or another." he tries to smile with amusement, but the smile slips, and after a bit he just returns to his tea. Elizraim smiles slightly. "My people did not play at such things as the children of your culture do. Romance, in my homeland, is a matter for those who have accomplished the binding. I have no interest in it in this place, and I think it unlikely any but playing children shall approach me in such manner." Will nods once more. He looks up, preparing to ask a question, when pain clouds his eyes, and he looks down again. "It sounds... very unique. And you are probably right, in a way." Looking much more solemn now, he returns his attention to his rice for a moment. Elizraim cocks eir head, frowning. "I have said something to upset you...I meant no offense." Ey sets down eir tea, thinking a little. "Did I...by 'children', Will, I did not speak of those such as you and Solomon. My meaning was those of my own age." Will shakes his head, "No," At first his words are a mumble, but they clear as he speaks, "It is not you. It is merely... I was thinking of the... the binding you spoke of. I had... I had been planning something that I use a similar term for, before... " There's another pause, then he clears his throat, "It is not you. I will be alright." Elizraim blinks, looking surprised. "A similar term?" Ey looks quite confused. "I...do not believe I understand, Will. Terra informed me that your people did not age in the same manner as mine. I had thought, then, that no binding would be necessary." Clearly, the "binding" ey is talking about is something other than marriage or similar concepts. Will nods, "Then it is not the same thing. I was planning... a binding of minds, with Solomon. As he... was not gifted with the abilities of our people, this would have linked our minds, allowing us to comminucate as I would with Terra or my Father. I believe... my parents had a similar connection, though I had not discussed it with my Father." Elizraim nods. "I understand, I think...a way to make your minds, in a way, one. A tremendous gift..." Ey smiles, sympathetically. "I apologize for reminding you. I did not wish to sadden you...it is simply the best word I could think of to use. I shall try to find another." Will shakes his head, "No, really. I don't mind. I think... it will be important to deal with my pain properly. Though... with my mother, the reminders were there every moment, I do not think it is better to remove them completely. I want to remember everything. And if I avoid things... I will forget." "There will always be things that remind us of those we have lost. It is good that we do not forget them," Elizraim agrees, and thinks for a few moments. "The...ah...that which I spoke of was the manner in which we Mioemet...I believe your people say, 'grow up'? I am informed that your people grow slowly over the years...it is the same with us, until this point." Ey indicates emself. "After this...we must link with our realm's...ah...energy, I think would be the term." Will tilts his head a little, listening curiously to Elizraim's description. "And you do this through a link with a... partner?" The distraction is helping, no matter what he might have to say about not forgetting its nice to think about something very different for a moment. Elizraim shakes eir head, frowning. "No...forgive me for the confusion. We create this link to our world...and only after this is created are we permitted to romance, if we so desire. Creating the link requires only a...a certain ritual, and time...a year, I think, in your terms. Once this is done, we may sustain our full power, and are thus considered adults." Will nods, eyes widening slightly in understanding. "I see. A most interesting way to mature. And far less... messy, it sounds, than the way of these people. I have never asked my father if it is much different for the Havenim, Earth is all I have ever truly known. But I find now that I am curious. Thank you for explaining it to me." Elizraim shrugs, slightly. "I thought it best to explain, that you would know my meaning." Ey chuckles. "And if it has inspired in you a curiosity about your parent's people, then with that I am pleased. It is only right to know one's own history." Will nods, "It has been another painful subject, at times, and so I do not bring it up often. But you are right, I should be more aware of my heritage. And I thank you for your explination. It was most... enlightening. Perhaps sometime you will tell me more of your people." He frowns. "Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry, I have been completely forgetting your lessons. Have you... found a way to study without me?" Elizraim nods. "Should you desire to know more, you need only ask. I do not promise to tell everything, but I shall answer what I feel I can. I find I am more willing to share, these days." Ey thinks a little. "You need not apologize. I have found ways..." Mostly in the form of fighting alien menaces and such. "...and...I have found, I think, another place to train. Not in replacement, but in addition. I think it best to learn such things from many angles. Do you agree?" A pause. "However, when you are ready, I look forward to resuming my lessons." Will smiles, "Definitely. While if you are focused enough, researching a single style through to the highest forms can mean true greatness, I prefer to know more about the other styles being used. It allows me to have a greater knowledge of the world around me, which I have found to be important since I came here." Elizraim seems rather pleased with this answer. "I felt much the same. Thus, I took the opportunity to seek out a second instructor. Though I must still ask your parent to sign the form, as this instructor was quite insistent that I have permission of an adult..." Yeah, pretty clear irritation there. Will frowns curiously, but nods, "I'm sure that will not be difficult. Father will likely have respect for such a person. In this world, those who are the age you appear seem to get into quite a lot of trouble, its good to be careful. I'm sorry its causing you trouble, though. Perhaps we can start again with our training next week? I will need to change my work schedule, but that shouldn't be a problem." Elizraim hmphs. "I believe I understand why it is done...it is simply that in my homeland..." A sigh, and ey looks just a bit pouty. "I am used to having much more power to decide my own way than I am permitted in this realm." The heir to the throne can pretty much just say "train me or get your head lopped off, your choice," after all. Ey nods. "I shall begin whenever you wish. I do not wish to cause you trouble with your employers, however." "It shouldn't take much more than a week to free up my mornings again." Will replies. "I am sorry about the difficulty in perceptions here, though. I wish there were a way we could help you to find the freedom you want." As he thinks on the matter, he refills both teacups. Elizraim nods. "As do I. I am thankful for what you have been able to give to me, however." Ey takes the cup back once filled, nodding. "Thank you. I think that I shall only find the freedom I wish once I have regained my throne. Until then...I shall endure." "Mmmmm." Will nods thoughtfully as he sets down the teapot and sips his tea. "Until that day, then." Not sure what else to say, he lapses into silence and slowly finishes his rice. He doesn't get anything else for himself, despite the fact that he made a wide variety of dishes. But then, he rarely eats much, anyway. Especially for a coook. Elizraim nods. "Until that day." No small amount of determination in that tone. Ey finishes his second cup, and then slowly stands. "Will...I am glad to be able to speak with you once again. I hope you shall not be offended if I now take my leave..." Ey looks over at the piano. "...in a sense." Will nods, "Not at all. I should begin cleaning, anyway." He stands as well, collecting the dishes to be placed on the tray, "Thank you for staying to talk with me. I'm glad, too." He offers a smile, this one better reflecting the end of the song Elizraim left him. Then he turns and heads back into the kitchen. Elizraim nods, turning to walk over to the piano, where ey is soon playing a soft piece--still feeling it out and experimenting with notes, but already--as one might expect--quite good. Ey's glad to still have Will as a friend. Of course, one might note that those feelings of friendship haven't extended so far as to cause Elizraim to offer to help Will clean at all, but one step at a time, right? Category:Logs